Garo: Warrior of Darkness
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jacob, the son of Jeff and Lydia, is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo, to fight the forces of Ring, the king of Horrors.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new story called "Garo: Warrior of Darkness". Basically, Jeff and Lydia's son, Jacob, is chosen to fight Horrors as the new Garo, the Horrors being summoned from a resurrected Horror named Gyanon. Jacob also sides with other Makai Knights to defeat this Horror.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!, KKSparks/GamingFictions2013 and I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Rosario+Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArtsand George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Now, let's start the story, shall we?

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **Narration by Zaruba**

" _Centuries ago, a speices of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."_

" _These Horrors were lead by one king:_ _Ring_

 _"However, a group of Makai Priests split Gyanon's evil into 10 different Horrors, making it easy to deal with."_

 _"All 10 of the Horrors, along with Ganyon, were sealed away, centuries ago."_

Year: 24XX

Location: Duel Academy

Night Time

Slifer Red Boy's Dorm

It shows a boy about 17 in age with back length silver-white hair. He wore the Slifer Red boy's uniform, and his eyes were dark blue. This was Jacob "Richland" Woods. The son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland.

"You know." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Antonio Garcia from Power Rangers "I'm starting to think that somethin' good might happen soon."

Jacob went to his bed and yawned.

"Tomorrow is a new day after all..." said Jacob as he went to sleep.

(OP: "WAGA NA WA GARO" by JAM PROJECT)

( ** **Furikaerazu hashireKono jidai wo kakenukete yukegekijou no naka de**** ) It shows Jacob as Garo, the Golden Knight, alongside Tsukune Aono as Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang, and Ichigo Kurosaki as Dan, the White Sun Knight

( ** **Yami no tourai wo houjiru kane ga narihibiku kaze ga sawagidasu**** ) It shows Horrors flying in the sky, and it shows Sosuke Aizen as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Grimjoww as Giru, the Wicked Bones Knight, and Luke Valentine as Zex, the Darkness Knight.

( ** **Itetsuku machini sasayaku yomai domo no koe kuzuredasu sekai**** ) It shows some Makai Priests, such as Lyman Banner, Walter Dornez, and Miroku.

( ** **Inori wo kometa kin no tusrugi wa yami ni aragau saigo no tate to naru**** ) It shows the past users of the Garo Armor, Taiga Saezima, Kouga Saezima, Raiga Saezima, Dogai Ryuga, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante passing their power onto Jacob

( ** **Inochi to (hikikae ni) sono na wo yakitsukero FLASH!**** ) Jacob points his Makai Sword into the air, and traces a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo

( ** **Ooshiku tobe wo sora wo kedataku mae yume w**** **o** ) Garo slices through multiple Horrors, as Bolt as Kurou and Alucard as Gaia punish Horrors with their weapons.

( ** **Asayake ni shouri no yaiba wo kazase**** ) The people's voices reach Garo, and he then transforms into Master Garo

( ** **Sen no yami wo kudake sono sadame wo kakenukero**** ) It shows Garo on Gouten holding the Garo Zanbaken, Zero on Ginga holding the Ginroken, and Dan on Hayate holding his spear, charging through a swarm of Horrors, slashing them with their weapons. And they see Giru and Zex, with Kiba on Raigou in the center, holding the Enma Zankokuken

( ** **Shinku ni tagiru honoo wo moyashi tsukuse GARO!**** ) Garo walks off, the sunlight shining off of his armor as the logo appears.

(end of OP)

Chapter 1: Fossil

It shows a man with black hair in a ponytail. This was Solf J. Kimblee, an ex State Alchemist known as the "Crimson Alchemist" who used Alchemy in the form of EXPLOSIONS, and killed a lot of people

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Kimblee's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that lunatic." said the other guard.

Kimblee sighed. He was going to be sent to the electric chair pretty soon.

" **Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Kimblee

" **Allow me to grant you that wish…"** said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and **possessed** Kimblee.

The guards heard Kimblee scream, and saw Kimblee as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in _Garo: The Makai Flower_

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Kimblee's form, and chuckled darkly

 **Jacob's dream world**

" _Jacob..."_ said a voice.

Jacob saw 6 men.

" _Who the heck are you guys?"_ Jacob asked.

" _My name is Taiga Saezima."_ said Taiga _"This is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and 3 men who used the power of Garo, Ryuga Dogai, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante."_

" _Jacob, we have chosen you to be the new Golden Knight Garo."_ said Kouga

"Wow… _"_ said Jacob _"Do you guys really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

" _We believe in you…"_ said Raiga, as Zaruba, who looked like how he did in the Tokusatsu appeared on Jacob's left hand

"I am Zaruba." said Zaruba "I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him."

" _Cool."_ said Jacob

" _Yeah...it sure is cool."_ said Ryuga

" _Good luck, Jacob."_ said Alfonso.

" _Our power is yours, kiddo."_ said Leon _"Take it."_

 **Dream over**

Jacob woke up, and saw Zaruba and the Makai Sword. He also saw Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant, which was gold, and had the Garo symbol, which was a ruby triangle.

"Wow..." said Jacob as he slid Zaruba onto his finger, put on his pendant, and grabbed his Makai Sword.

"Ooh! What a pretty pendant!" a voice similar to Chiyo Mihama from "Azumanga Daioh" piped up.

Jacob saw a girl about 14 in age, she wore a black and red dress, had black hair tied in unbraided pigtails, and dark blue eyes.

This was Scarlet, Jacob's little sis.

"Hi, sis." said Jacob

Later, Jacob told Jaden and Syrus his dream

"Whoa..." said Jaden "So, you're the new Garo?"

Jacob nodded

"Cool." said Jaden

Later, Kimblee faced a man who was walking down the sidewalk.

"You scared?" said Kimblee

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Ya scared?" said Kimblee

The man then watched Kimblee eat the fish, and Kimblee went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Kimblee was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SCARED!" said Kimblee in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SCARED!"

Kimblee now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Kimblee "Now I feed!"

Kimblee then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Kimblee laughed like the madman he is.

This was witnessed by Jacob, who had a cold, expressionless look on his face.

"No doubt about it," said Zaruba "That man is possessed by the Horror known as Azdab."

Jacob then turned heel and walked off.

Later, Jacob was speaking with Zaruba.

"Who is the Horror we're up against?" said Jacob.

"It goes by the name of "Azdab"." said Zaruba "He likes to toy with his prey before devouring them."

"I'll cut Azdab down..." said Jacob, as he grabbed his Makai Sword, and walked out the door.

It was nighttime, and Kimblee was excited

"It's night!" cheered Kimblee "It's night, night, night!"

Sango noticed this, and took out her weapon

"Scared?" said Kimblee.

Sango shook her head

"You're boring..." said Kimblee "Oh, well... _bon apetit._ "

"That's as far as you go." said Jacob.

Kimblee saw a boy in red and black Gothic clothing with silver white hair that reached his upper back, and dark blue eyes, brandishing a Raiga Saezima Makai Sword with a black scabbard and handle, wearing the Dark Magic Ring, Zaruba on his left hand, and wearing Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant around his neck.

"Hey, you emo." said Kimblee. "Move aside."

Jacob got mad, and drew his sword.

"First of all:" Jacob began "I am Goth, not Emo."

Jacob then slashed Kimblee twice with his Makai Sword, and kicked him aside.

"Second of all:" said Jacob "I'm not gonna sitby and watch a Horror like yourself make a meal out of one of my friends."

Jacob then stabbed Kimblee in the gut, and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Third of all:" said Jacob "If you ever come near my friends again, you get an Evil Crushing Dagger to your skull!"

Kimblee then rushed Jacob, but got kicked in the chin, and stabbed in the chest, before Jacob punched him in the frontal lobe.

"I don't believe this..." said Kimblee "A weak little kid like you..is a Makai Knight!?"

Zaruba spoke up

"He's more than just your run of the mill Makai Knight." Zaruba began "He's been chosen to be the new Golden Knight Garo!"

"GA-GARO!?" Said Kimblee, scared.

"Scared?" said Jacob.

"CURSES….!" Kimblee growled.

Kimblee then changed into his true Horror form, this was Azdab, looking like how he did in "Garo: The Makai Flower"

"Demon-beast Horror Azdab…." said Zaruba "It's him, alright..."

Jacob thrusts his Makai Sword into the air, and drew a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo.

(GARO: THE ANIMATION OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Garo looked like how he did in "Makai no Hana", but his helmet's eyes were the color of sapphires. He had Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant in the middle of his breastplate. He had the Garo Sword, which had no sheathe, in his left hand.

"Let's go..." said Garo.

Garo then slowly walked towards Azdab, who sent a swarm of piranha fish at him, but Garo blocked it with one arm, making them harmlessly explode.

Azdab then sent another swarm of piranha fish at him, but they got blocked, and they harmlessly exploded too.

Garo then sent a 3 punch attack at Azdab's chest, sending the fish like Horror skidding back a few feet.

"Tormenting and devouring innocent people, the heartless Demon Beast Horror Azdab!" said Garo "I _will_ cut you down!"

Garo then lunged at Azdab, and impaled the Horror through the heart with the Garo Sword.

Azdab let out a dying screech, and exploded into a shower of blood.

Garo then switched out of his armor, and Jacob was in his place.

Jacob then walked off.

"And another one bites the dust." said Jacob, smirking.

"Hey, Kid!" said Sangou "You have a name?"

"It's Jacob!" said Jacob

"I'm Sango." said Sangou.

"Oh, are you Priest Miroku's lover?" said Jacob

"Yes, I am." said Sango "But...we're getting married soon."

"Oh, my goodness! Congrats, you two!" said Jacob

"OK, bye!" said Sango

"Bye!" said Jacob as he walked away.

Elsewhere, some lesser Horrors were cornering a woman

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed as one of the Horrors was going to attack, until...

A Makai Knight wearing crimson and gold armor carrying a heavy sword was there, and he slew all the Horrors.

"The Stronghold Knight..." said the woman.

"Please stay back, madam." the red Makai Knight spoke

The woman saw a Horror that looked like a caterpillar with baby arms for legs.

"Jemetri..." the crimson Makai Knight spoke "We meet at last."

Jemetri let out a screech.

"Save your screeches for your own kind..." said the crimson Makai Knight, his voice sounding like Alucard from _Hellsing_ , "I am Gaia, the Stronghold Knight. Your executioner!"

Gaia looked like how he did in the _Garo: Honoo no Kokuin_ anime when worn by Alfonso San Valiante, but with red eyes on the helmet.

Gaia then scraped his sword against the ground, and it was engulfed in green Madou Fire, and Gaia sliced the Horror in half with it

Gaia changed out of his armor to reveal the vampire, Alucard, the "No-Life King"

"Hmph." said Alucard "All too easy."

Alucard faced the blood-red moon in the sky, and walked towards Domino City.

(ED: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo riding on Goten)

TIME'S UP! Haritsumerareta

STRAINED AT seijaku no naka de  
WARNING jaaku na kage ga ugomeku

CAN'T STOP! Koko made kitara  
FIGHTING! Tomaranai  
Tsuki no hadou kaze no sign shinobiyoru majuu!

Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki  
Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse, Garo!

Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo  
Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nani mo osorezu

Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakuseishita power wo  
Tokihanate mirai he habatake  
Fukinukeru kaze ni nare, Garo!

("WAGA NA WA GARO" instrumental plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Dark Warrior"

A new Horror appears

Exta-"I never ate a Makai Knight before…."

Also, Jacob learns something.

Jacob-"So, there are more Makai Knights?"

Can Garo slay this monsterous bug?

Find out in Chapter 2: Vile Bug

Well, that was my best Garo fic EVER!

Be sure to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new chapter of _Garo: Warrior of Darkness_ , this time, Jacob goes up against Exta, also, a Makai Knight brandishing a scythe makes an appearance.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!, KKSparks/GamingFictions2013 and I own Jacob "Richland" Woods , Maggie "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Rosario+Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Atsushi Okubou owns Soul Eater, Monty Oum owns RWBY, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Let's get this fic started!

It shows a three-person team of Maggie, Scarlet, and Mizore in their Makai Preistess attire.

Scarlet's Makai Preistess attire was similar to Rian's from Gold Storm Sho

Maggie's Makai Preistess attire was similar to Yami wo Terasu Mono Rian's attire

Mizore had Rekka's Makai Preistess attire.

"Anyone know when our new mentor is here?" said Maggie

"Right now." said a voice.

Mizore saw a man with black hair, appearing in his 20's or 40s, wearing a monocle.

"You are?" said Mizore

"My name is Walter C. Dornez." said the man "Butler to the Hellsing family, ex-master vampire hunter, and senior Makai Preist."

"Oh!" said Maggie "You're Mr. Alucard's friend?"

"Indeed I am, Maggie." said Walter. "I was partnered with him back in Warsaw, Poland, where we dealt with Millennium's army of artificial vampires."

"Well, Millennium is gone for good, right?" said Mizore

"Yes." said Walter.

"Thank goodness." said Maggie

"Guys! Horrors at 12:00!" said Scarlet, as she drew her Makai Gun, which looked like Vash the Stampede's gun, but could fire the same rounds as Rian's Makai Gun.

Maggie used her familiar, Colt to kill Horrors, as Mizore used her ice powers.

 _ _Where there is cause, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However, there are people who have the powers and weaponry to slay them.__

It shows Jacob as Garo. It looked like Kouga's version of the Garo Armor, with dark blue eyes on the helmet, and Alfonso san Valiante's cross pendant in the center of the chest

 _ _Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!__

(OP: "WAGA NA WA GARO" by JAM PROJECT)

( ** **Furikaerazu hashire**** ** **k**** ** **ono jidai wo kakenukete yukegekijou no naka de**** ) It shows Jacob as Garo, the Golden Knight, alongside Tsukune Aono as Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang, and Ichigo Kurosaki as Dan, the White Sun Knight

( ** **Yami no tourai wo houjiru kane ga narihibiku kaze ga sawagidasu**** ) It shows Horrors flying in the sky, and it shows Sosuke Aizen as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Roman Torchwick as Zex, the Darkness Knight, and Luke Valentine as Wicked Bones Knight Giru.

( ** **Itetsuku machini sasayaku yomai domo no koe kuzuredasu sekai**** ) It shows some Makai Priests, such as Lyman Banner, Walter Dornez, and Miroku.

( ** **Inori wo kometa kin no tusrugi wa yami ni aragau saigo no tate to naru**** ) It shows the past users of the Garo Armor, Taiga Saezima, Kouga Saezima, Raiga Saezima, Dogai Ryuga, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante passing their power onto Jacob

( ** **Inochi to (hikikae ni) sono na wo yakitsukero FLASH!**** ) Jacob points his Makai Sword into the air, and traces a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo

( ** **Ooshiku tobe wo sora wo kedataku mae yume wo**** ) Garo slices through multiple Horrors, as Bolt as Kurou, Ruby as Yaiba, and Alucard as Gaia punish Horrors with their weapons.

( ** **Asayake ni shouri no yaiba wo kazase**** ) The people's voices reach Garo, and he then transforms into Master Garo

( ** **Sen no yami wo kudake sono sadame wo kakenukero**** ) It shows Garo on Gouten holding the Garo Zanbaken, Zero on Ginga holding the Ginroken, and Dan on Hayate holding his spear, charging through a swarm of Horrors, slashing them with their weapons. And they see Giru and Zex, with Kiba on Raigou in the center, holding the Enma Zankokuken

( ** **Shinku ni tagiru honoo wo moyashi tsukuse GARO!**** ) Garo walks off, the sunlight shining off of his armor as the logo appears.

(end of OP)

Chapter 2: Vile Bug

It shows an old woman being surrounded by stray kittens

"Have you come to take pity on me?" said the woman "Take pity on a withered old woman..?"

One of the kittens meowed.

The old woman saw a black kitten

 **"** ** **Do you wish for youth eternal?"**** said a Horror's voice ****"I will grant your wish."****

The kitten revealed to be a Horror. Which then possessed the woman, turning her young again, making her appear to be in her twenties.

 **Location: RWBY World**

 **Vale**

It shows a woman running from a lesser Horror, until the Horror's leg got sliced off.

The woman saw a Makai Knight of female appearance with red armor, and white eyes, brandishing a scythe.

This was Yaiba, the Burning Heat Knight.

With this, Yaiba sliced the Horror apart as the woman bowed in front of Yaiba

"Bless you!" said the woman "I thought that I was dead!"

"Anytime, ma'am." said Yaiba.

The woman walked off, as Yaiba changed from her armor

In Yaiba's place was a girl about 15 or so, with black hair that had a red tint to it, and silver eyes, clad in a black and red blouse and skirt with red trimmings, complete with a cloak. This was Ruby Rose, a Huntress attending Beacon Academy.

"Time to meet up with the new Garo." said Ruby as she walked off.

 **Location: Konoha Village**

It shows a boy about 17 or so, with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes, holding a sword. This was Bolt Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Alright, you Horrors!" said the boy, his voice sounding like Jayden Shiba "Prepare to feel the might of Bolt Uzumaki!"

With that, Bolt traced a circle with his sword, and snapped it down, transforming into Crow, the Phantom Knight. His armor looked like how it did in Makai no Hana, but with dark blue eyes.

Crow then sliced down Horrors left and right, and changed back

"Now to meet the new Golden Knight Garo." said Bolt as he walked off.

 **Location: New Domino City**

It shows Exta looking at a vending machine

"I'm thirsty." said Exta as she looked at the vending machine

A man walked up to the vending machine, but Jacob pulled him away

"The juice in this vending machine is bad." said Jacob

A red eye opened on the vending machine

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the man as he ran away

The vending machine changed into Exta, who was in her host.

"You little brat!" said Exta "You scared off my food!"

"I was saving that man from you!" said Jacob as he fought Exta

Exta ran off, and Jacob chased after her, but was stopped by a voice

"Hold on!" said a voice

Jacob saw Bolt and Ruby

"My name's Ruby Rose." said Ruby "I'm the Makai Knight from Vale."

"And I'm Bolt Uzumaki." said Bolt "I'm the Makai Knight hailing from Konoha."

"Konoha and Vale, eh?" said Jacob

"Mhm." said Ruby

All of a sudden, a power shovel arrived

"Oh, boy..." said Bolt

Exta emerged from the top of the power shovel

"How exciting!" said Exta "I never ate a Makai Knight before!"

"Sorry." said Jacob "But I don't wish to be a Horror's dinner."

Exta sent some spikes at Jacob, Bolt and Ruby, who blocked them

"Bolt! Ruby! Go!" said Olva "You have no orders yet!"

"Right….he _is_ the Golden Knight after all." said Ruby

The power shovel then sprouted seven more shovels, and Exta entered her true form, looking like how she did in Garo: Flower of Makai

"That's Exta." said Zaruba.

Jacob drew his Makai Sword, and pointed it skywards, with it, he traced a circle, and snapped the Makai Sword down, donning the Garo armor.

Jacob's version of the Garo Armor looked like the one worn by Kouga Saezima, but with neon blue eyes, and Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of the chest armor.

(Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Exta then attacked, Garo countering with the Garo Sword. Exta fired her tongue out, and bound Garo with it

"You're mine now, Golden Knight Garo!" said Exta

Garo gripped Exta's tongue

"Sorry, but..." said Garo "I won't be your meal!"

Garo pulled hard, and Exta fell over

"Fooling and devouring innocent people, the Demon Beast, Horror Exta!" said Garo "I will cut your Inga away!"

Exta changed into her other form, and the spikes on Garo's upper back shot out, they were connected to strong steel chords, and they speared into buildings, and Garo shot upwards with the speed of a missile, penetrating Exta

Exta let out a dying screech, and exploded.

Garo flicked Exta's blood off of the Garo Sword, and reverted back to Jacob.

Jacob then walked away, and he heard a dark chuckle

"Very well done...son of Jeff the Killer." said a voice

Jacob turned to see a man wearing white business attire, a bowler hat, red hair with a bang covering his left eye, and green eyes, holding a sword and shield

"Roman Torchwick!?" said Jacob

Ruby growled, Roman Torchwick killed her mom, Summer Rose, ever since she and her sister, Yang Xiao Long, were small.

"What are you doing here, Roman!?" said Ruby

"Serving Lord Ring, of course!" said Roman as he scraped his sword against his shield, turning into Zex, the Darkness Knight, the Zex armor looked like the one used by Bernardo Dion, but with neon green eyes on the helmet.

"No way…." said Ruby

"I am Zex, the Knight of Darkness!" said Zex as he lunged at Jacob, Ruby and Bolt, who dodged.

Ruby saw Luke Valentine, a member of the vampire Nazi group, Millennium.

"Luke..." said Ruby

Luke smirked, and pointed his Makai Sword upwards, before snapping it down, becoming Giru, the Heretic Bones Knight

"I am Giru, the Heretic Bones Knight!" said Giru.

Bolt saw a man with brown hair and eyes

"Sosuke Aizen!" said Bolt

Aizen then took out Ryuzaki's pendant, and blew air into it, and swung it around, opening a dimensional rip which summoned his armor. In Aizen's place was Kiba, the Dark Knight.

"I am Kiba, the Dark Knight." said Kiba

"Know your place, Makai Knights." said Zex "If you cross Lord Ring again, we will kill you."

With that, Kiba, Giru and Zex dissappeared

(End of Chapter 2)

(ED: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo riding on Goten)

TIME'S UP! Haritsumerareta

STRAINED AT seijaku no naka de  
WARNING jaaku na kage ga ugomeku

CAN'T STOP! Koko made kitara  
FIGHTING! Tomaranai  
Tsuki no hadou kaze no sign shinobiyoru majuu!

Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki  
Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse, Garo!

Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo  
Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nani mo osorezu

Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakuseishita power wo  
Tokihanate mirai he habatake  
Fukinukeru kaze ni nare, Garo!

("WAGA NA WA GARO" instrumental plays)

Next time, on Garo: Warrior of Darkness

A new Horror arrives

Angrey-"I will erase Humanity!"

Also, a new Makai Knight appears

Inuyasha-"Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang, at your service."

Can Garo and Zero stomp Angrey into the ground?

Find out in chapter 3: Artwork

Jacob-"I am the Golden Knight, GARO!"

Well, that's it for Chapter 2

Be sure to read and review

Also, NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS!


End file.
